MHF2: Armor Skill Guide
Skills are special "Power Ups" and "Powers" that can be activated by Armor and/or Decorations. Armor sets come with their own negative skills and their own positive skills. Sometimes, some of the armor's skills need a little help being activated by decorations. Skills are activated by how many "Points" you have. Example a "Defense Jewel" decoration gives you +1 Defense. A "Turtle Jewel" gives you +3 defense points and detracts 1 All Resist point, so it's -1 All Resist. Usually armor sets will add up to activate the skills it gives, but this is not always the case. This is how the points would add up: Also, decorations are put into armor and weapon Slots, each piece of armor has a certain number of slots 1-3. Usually stronger decorations will take 2-3 slots by themselves. Example a "Defense Jewel" gives you +1 Defense and takes up 1 slot, and a "Turtle Jewel" gives you +3 Defense and takes up 2 slots. To create decorations you need materials and money, prices can be 200z, 375z or 450z. Decorations can have up to 4 different types of materials. 1 slot needed= 0 2 slots needed= 00 3 slots needed= 000 Example: *Turtle Jewel / 375z / 00: Defense +3, All Resist -1 :Akito Jewel x1 :Blk Gravios Shl x1 :Hermitaur Claw x1 Attack This skill improves the attack power (this depends on the weapon your using). It is considered a Fickle as a Skill. This multiplier is added to a formula for damage depending on which weapon you are using. *Great Sword/Long Sword - 4.8 *Sword and Shield/Dual Swords - 1.4 *Hammer/Hunting Horn - 5.2 *Lance/Gunlance - 2.3 *Light Bowgun and Heavy Bowgun - 1.2 *Bow - 1.2 For example if you are using a bow with a large attack up this will add 1.2x10 dmg to your attack. Armor: *Battle *Battle S *Kut-Ku *Kut-Ku D *Monoblos *Monoblos S *Rathalos *Rathalos Soul *Rathalos Soul U *Hunter's S *Blango S *Ceanataur S *Silver Soul Decorations: *Attack Jewel / 200z / 0: Attack +1 :Suiko Jewel x1 :Power Seed x1 :Kut-Ku Scale x1 *Fierce Jewel / 375z / 00: Attack +3, Defense -1 :Akito Jewel x1 :Fire Wyvern Claw x1 :Demondrug x2 Health It increases or decreases the Hunter's maximum Health (The maximum is 150). Armor: *Hunter's *Hi-Metal *Genprey *Kut-Ku *Monoblos *Rathian *Rathian S *'Bullfango Mask: Activates Health +10' *Chain Mail S *Golden Moon Decorations: *Strength Jewel / 200z / 0: Health +2 :Suiko Jewel x1 :Bulldrome Hide x1 Hunger It effects the rate in which the hunter's stamina bar decreases. It would normally take 5 minutes to lose 25 points of stamina. Armor: *White Fatalis(Gunner) Decorations *PickyEater Jewel / 200z / 0: Hunger +1, Cooking -1 :Suiko Jewel x1 :Cephalos Scale x1 :Well-Done Steak x2 *Fasting Jewel / 375z / 00: Hunger +3, Cooking -1 :Akito Jewel x1 :Grn Plesioth Fin x1 :Cephalos Scale x1 :Gourmet Steak x1 Map This skill gives the hunter gives the hunter a full display of the map without the Map item, or no map option even with one in inventory depending on the skill adquired. Armor: Decorations: *Map Jewel / 200z / 0: Map +2 :Akito Jewel x1 :Dragonite Ore x1 :Rainbow Ore x2 Psychic Vision With this skill activated you will receive additional information on the monster in the map or automatically detect its position without needing paintballs, much like permanent psychoserum. Armor: *Rathian (gemmed) *Rathalos *Tigrex (gemmed with Psychic Jewel) *Kirin (gemmed) *Tigrex S *Guild Knight *Auroros (gemmed) *Cephalos S *Hunter S (gemmed) *Hunter U (gemmed) Decorations: *Psychic Jewel / 200z / 0: PsychicVis +2 :Suiko Jewel x1 :Kut-Ku Ear x1 :Psychoserum x1 Expert This skill increases the affinity a weapon has. The color of Sharpness of the weapon also affects this boost. This skill gives +10%, +20% and +30% on each one of its levels, with blue sharpness it will result in an extra 5% bonus and 10% on white. For example, it would give 40% affinity to a weapon with white sharpness if used with Reckless abandon +3. Armor: *Kaiser (teostra) *Garuga *Monoblos *Ceanataur U *Rathalos Soul U *Akantor *Kut Ku U Decorations: *Expert Jewel / 200z / 0: Expert +1, Health -1 :Akito Jewel x1 :Blue Kut-Ku Shl x1 :Anteka Antlers x1 *Celebrity Jewel / 375z / 00: :Battlefield Jewel x1 :Teostra Shell x1 :Twisted Horn x1 *Hermit Jewel / 450z / 000: Expert +5, Health -1 :LapisLazuli Jewel x1 :Fire Dragon Pwdr x2 :Splendid Beak x1 :Giadrome Skull x1 Special Attack This skill increases the "dmg" done by weapons with status ailments by 12.5%. The status affected are sleep, poison, stun and paralysis Armor: *'Chaoshroom (Activates Special Attack Up 10+)' *Deathstench S *Makluva Decorations: *SpecialAtk Jewel / 200z / 0: Spc Attack +1, Rec Speed -1 :Battlefield Jewel x1 :Chameleos Horn x1 :Chaos Mushroom x2 Elemental Attack This skill increases the elemental damage equiped weapons will inflict. Armor: *Kirin *Conga S *Kut Ku U Decorations: *Element Jewel / 200z / 0: ElementAtk +1, Rec Speed -1 :Battlefield Jewel x1 :Kirin Horn x1 :Firestone x1 :Ice Crystal x1 Guard Up This skill allows to block certain attacks that could not be blocked before like certain beam attacks (Plesioth, Gravios) Armor: *Hermitaur U Decorations: *Hard Wall Jewel / 200z / 0: Guard Up +1, Stamina -1 :Battlefield Jewel x1 :Blk Gravios Shl x1 *StrongWall Jewel / 450z / 000: Guard Up +4, Stamina -2 :LapisLazuli Jewel x1 :Blk Gravios Cpc x1 :Hermitaur Claw+ x4 :Lunastra Shell x2 *Wall Jewel / 375z / 00: Guard Up +3, Stamina -1 :LapisLazuli Jewel x1 :PlumD.HermitrClw x2 :HvyGraviosShell x1 Earplug With this skill on you'll receive protection to the monsters scream attacks. High Grade gives protection to: Silver Rathalos, Gold Rathian, Khezu, Basarios, Gravios, Diablos, Monoblos, Tigrex, Lao-Shan Lung, Fatalis, and Akantor. Earplugs gives protection to: Yian Garuga, Rathian (Green & Pink), Rathalos (Red & Azure), Lunastra, Teostra, Kushala Daora, Congalala, Blangonga,and Rajang. Armor: *Hornet *Garuga *'Yian Garuga Mask(Gives +6)' *Rathalos Soul *Rathalos Soul U *Tigrex S *Hornet U *Akantor Decorations: *Earplug Jewel / 200z / 0: Hear Protect +1, Protection -1 :Battlefield Jewel x1 :Garuga Ear x1 :Hornetaur Head x1 *Earplug Jewel / 200z / 0: Hear Protect +1, Protection -1 :LapisLauliJewel x1 :Long Garuga Ear x1 *Silencer Jewel / 450z / 000: Hear Protect +4, Protection -2 :LapisLazuli Jewel x1 :Azure Rthalos Cpc x1 :Tigrex Skull Shl x1 :Monster Broth x2 Cooking With this skill on you'll receive the ability to eat potions and food incredibly fast. Armor: *Tigrex *Tigrex S Decorations: *QuickEater Jewel / 200z / 0: Cooking +1, Recovery -1 :Battlefield Jewel x1 :Tigrex Fang x1 :Mosswine Hide x1 *Fast Food Jewel / 375z / 00: Cooking +2, Recovery -1 :LapisLazuli Jewel x1 :Tigrex Fang+ x1 :Conga Pelt+ x2 :Iodrome Skull x1 Alchemy This skill allows you to combine items that can only be combined via Alchemy. In MHFU, you can have this ability just by having the item "Alchemy Guide" Armor: *Bone(Gemmed) *Leather Armor U *Makluva U(Blade) *Makluva U(Gunner) Decorations: *SecretArts Jewel / 200z / 0: Alchemy+2 :Akito Jewel x1 :Health Flute x1 :Ancient Potion x1 :Antiseptic Stone x2 Horn The Horn ability enables the user's Hunting Horn songs (effects) to last longer, and flutes break less often. Armor: *Bone Armor *Bone Armor U Decorations: *Fife Jewel / 200z / O Horn+2 :Akito Jewel :Congalala Pelt :Flute Gathering Skills This set of skills will give you the edge in gathering resources, amount and speed of gathering are the most common benefits from the skills we will see ahead. Gathering With this skill you increase the chance of getting the maximun number of items out of any and all gathering points, including mining points. Armor: * Melahoa Flower * Melahoa Flower U Decorations: Gathering Jewel / 200z / 0: Gathering +2 :Suiko Jewel x1 :Dobiscus x1 :Bughopper x2 Hi Speed Gathering With this skill on you'll receive the ability to carve and search for items in undergrowth much faster. (fishing not included in this skill) Armor: * Hide Belt * Melahoa Flower. * Melahoa Flower U *missing armor here Decorations: *Grab'n'Dash Jewel / 200z / 0: HiSpdGathr +2 :Akito Jewel x1 :Great Hornfly x1 :Power Extract x1 Fishing Expert This skill will make fishes biting to hold of the bait for a longer period of time. Armor: *Makluva Decorations: *Fisher Jewel / 200z / 0: Fishing +2 :Suiko Jewel x1 :Cricket x1 :Yambug x1 Carving Carving skill provides the hunter with both protection from interrups when carving to extra carvings from monsters or tails. Armor: Decorations: *HideCutter/ 200z / 0: Carving +1, Fate -1 :Battlefield Jewel x1 :Daora Claw x1 :ShakalakaTreasre x1 Backpacking This skill will enhance your movement when carrying a heavy item (ie. Frozen Meatball, Carnivore Egg), and will also give you certain chance of not dropping the item when receiving small damaging attacks (for example from a Vespoid's attack), or falling from a certain height. Armor: Chain Mail U Decorations: *Backpacking Jewel / 200z / 0: Backpackng +2 :Suiko Jewel x1 :Power Extract x1 :Giant Bone x1 Whim This skill increases or decreases your chances of breaking gathering items (pickaxes and bugnets). Armor: *Pink Rathian Armor Decorations: *Good Luck Jewel / 200z / 0: Whim +1 :Suiko Jewel x1 :Exciteshroom x2 :Boomerang x1 :Flute x1 *Blessing Jewel / 200z / 0: Whim +2 :Battlefield Jewel x1 :Pnk Rathian Shl x1 :Mega Pickaxe x1 :Mega Bugnet x1 Fencing This skill provides protection on blades from bouncing off the monster's hardest parts (Useful for Crimson Fatalis, White Fatalis in Armor Mode & Espinas when being passive in Normal Mode) Armor: *Gaurdian Spirit *Death Stench *Silver Sol *Male: Auroros Ten Decorations: *Fencer Jewel / 200z / 0: Fencing +1, Recovery -1 :Battlefield Jewel x1 :Rathalos Plate x1 *Swordsman Jewel / 450z / 000: Fencing +4, Recovery -2 :LapisLazuli Jewel x1 :Slver Rthalos Wing x1 :Fatalis Eye x1 :Majestic Horn x1 Sneak When hunting in a group this skill reduces the chance of being a target. Armor: *Death Stench *Shinobi (Moon) Decorations: *Tip Toe Jewel / 200z / 0: Sneak +1, Map -1 :Suiko Jewel x1 :Sharp Claw x1 :Ivy x2 *Ninja Jewel / 200z / 0: Sneak +2 :Akito Jewel x1 :Chameleos Hide x1 Sharpness Sharp Sword reduces sharpness lost by half while Blunt Edge doubles the amount of sharpness lost when hit a monster. Armor: *Ceanataur *Diablo U *Garuga Decorations: *Razor Jewel / 200z / 0: Sharpness +1, Defense -1 :Battlefield Jewel x1 :Ceanataur Pincer x1 :Sharpened Beak x1 *Cutter Jewel / 450z / 000: Sharpness +4, Defense -2 :LapisLazuli Jewel x1 :Gravios BrainStm x1 :Black Blos Tail x2 :Garuga Wing x2 Resistance Skills The next set of skills will provider the hunter with certain protection to elemental attacks as well as protection to the effects of extreme weather. Heat Resistance This skill gives the hunter protection from hot weather (desert and volcano heat), decreasing the rate in which you lose health or completely annulling the effect. Heat Cancel High prevents heat damage from any area like the volcano, and the Heat cancel low only prevents damage from the desert areas. Armor: *Cephalos *Plesioth Decorations: *CoolBreeze Jewel / 200z / 0: Heat Res +1, Cold Res -1 :Suiko Jewel x1 :Blango Pelt x2 *Cold Wind Jewel / 375z / 00: Heat Res +3, Cold Res -1 :Akito Jewel x1 :Blagonga Whiskr x1 :Ice Crystal x4 Cold Resistance This skill affects the speed at which the hunter's stamina decreases in cold environments.. Cold Elimination (Lo) renders you immune to all cold areas except areas 6,7 and 8 of the Snowy Mountains, which only Cold Elimination (Hi) can protect you from. Armor: *Mafumofu *Mafumofu S *Blango (gemmed) *Blango S (gemmed) *Plesioth Decorations: *WarmBreeze Jewel / 200z / 0: Cold Res +1, Heat Res -1 :Suiko Jewel x1 :Cepohalos Scale x2 *Hot Wind Jewel / 375z / 00: Cold Res +3, Heat Res -1 :Akito Jewel x1 :Cephalos Fin x1 :Nitroshroom x4 Elemental Resistances This set of skills will give you hunters a protective defense against elemental based attacks. All resistances up This skill most comonly seen in the Kirin's set will grant a small resistance bonus to all elements. Armor: Kirin (All Res UP +15) Decorations: *Impervious Jewel / 200z / 0: All Resist +1, Everlastng -1 :Battlefield Jewel x1 :Kirin Mane x1 *Omnipotent Jewel / 375z / 00: All Resist +3, Everlastng -1 :LapisLazuli Jewel x1 :Kirin Azure Horn x1 :Dragonmoss x1 Fire Resistance This skill will provide the hunter with a bonus or a penalty on fire elemental damage. Armor: Decorations: *Inferno Jewel / 200z / 0: Fire res +1, Water Res -1 :Suiko Jewel x1 :Fire Herb x2 *Crimson Jewel / 200z / 0: Fire Res +2 :Akito Jewel x1 :Flame Sac x1 Ice Resistance This skill will provide the hunter with a bonus or a penalty on ice elemental damage. Armor: Decorations: *Freeze Jewel / 200z / 0: Ice Res +1, Fire Res -1 :Suiko Jewel x1 :Ice Crystal x2 *Glacier Jewel / 200z / 0: Ice Res +2 :Akito Jewel x1 :Giadrome Hide x2 Water Resistance This skill will provide the hunter with a bonus or a penalty on water elemental damage. Armor: Decorations: *Stream Jewel / 200z / 0: Water Res +1, Thunder Res -1 :Suiko Jewel x1 :Knife Mackerel x2 *Torrent Jewel / 200z / 0: Water Res +2 :Akito Jewel x1 :Plesioth Scale x1 Thunder Resistance This skill will provide the hunter with a bonus or a penalty on thunder elemental damage. Armor: Gypceros (Thunder Res +5) Decorations: *Lightning Jewel / 200z / 0: ThunderRes +1, Ice Res -1 :Suiko Jewel x1 :Thunderbug x2 *Thunder Jewel / 200z / 0: ThunderRes +2 :Akito Jewel x1 :Electro Sac x1 Dragon Resistance This skill will provide the hunter with a bonus or a penalty on dragon elemental damage. Armor: *Hornet Decorations: *Slayer Jewel / 200z / 0: Dragon Res +1, Poison -1 :Akito Jewel x1 :Hornetaur Head x1 :Dragon Seed x1 *Extinction Jewel / 375z / 00: :Battlefield Jewel x1 :HornetaurInnrWng x1 :ElderDragonBlood x1 Paralysis Resistance This skill will grant the hunter certain bonuses (or penalties) against paralyzing attacks (Vespoid and Genprey attacks for example). Armor: *Vespoid Decorations: *Paralysis Jewel / 200z / 0: Paralysis +1, Poison -1 :Suiko Jewel x1 :Genprey Fang x1 *AntiParalyzJewel / 375z / 00: Paralysis +3, Poison -1 :Akito Jewel x1 :Paralysis Sac x1 Sleep Resistance This skill provides the hunter with certain bonuses (or penalties), against the sleep status Armor: Hypnock Decorations: *Pep Jewel / 200z / 0: Sleep +1, Water Res -1 :Suiko Jewel x1 :Sleep Herb x2 *Jolt Jewel / 200z / 0: Sleep +2 :Akito Jewel x1 :Sleep Sac x1 :Sleepyfish x2 Poison Resistance This skill provides the hunter with certain bonuses (or penalties), against the poison status Armor: Ioprey Rathian Gypceros Gunner Pink rathian Decorations: *Antidote Jewel / 200z / 0: Poison +1, Faint -1 :Suiko Jewel x1 :Ioprey Fang x1 *Antivenin Jewel / 375z / 00: Poison +3, Faint -1 :Akito Jewel x1 :Poison Sac x2 :Herbal Medicine x2 Quake Resistance This skill comes in handy against monsters that can perform quake attacks such as the Blangonga, Congalala, and Shen Gaoren. This does not apply to Lao-Shan Lung; see Wind Press. Armor: *Indra/Steadfast *Blango Decorations: *Anchor Jewel / 200z / 0: Quake Res +1, Sleep -1 :Akito Jewel x1 :Blagonga Pelt x1 :Power Pill x1 *Tectonic Jewel / 375z / 00: Quake Res +3, Sleep -1 :Battlefield Jewel x1 :Gaoren Pincer x1 :Blagonga Tail x1 Wind Press This skill gives you immunity to varying strengths of wind gusts emitted by most monsters. It can also protect you from Lao-Shan Lung's footfalls, which oddly emit wind gusts rather than quakes. Monsters that require Dragon Wind Breaker: Chameleos, Lunastra, Teostra, Kushala Daora. Monsters that require High Wind Press: Monoblos, Diablos, Tigrex, Rathalos, Rathian, Lao-Shan Lung, Fatalis. Monsters that require Low Wind Press: Kut-ku, Khezu, Gypceros, Garuga, Basarios, Gravios. Armor: *Diablos S *Gypceros D *Gypceros U *Mizuha/Extravagant Decorations: *Paperweight Jewel / 200z / 0: WindPress +1, Fate -1 :Akito Jewel x1 :Diablos Shell x1 :Lightcrystal x1 *HeavyMetal Jewel / 375z / 00: WindPress +3, Fate -1 :LapisLazuliJewel x1 :Chameleos Hide+ x1 :Diablos Carapace x1 Snow Resistance This skill prevents the hunter to get the Snowman status from certain cold attacks (such as from Blangonga and Giadrome) Armor: Blango Blango S Blangonga Supreme Mizuha Decorations: *Snowblower Jewel / 200z / 0: Snow Res +1, Terrain -1 :Suiko Jewel x1 :Giaprey Scale x2 *Snowplow Jewel / 375z / 00: Snow Res +3, Terrain -1 :Akito Jewel x1 :Blagonga Fang x1 Antiseptic This skill protects the hunter against the Soiled effect Armor: Decorations: *Retroviral Jewel / 200z / 0: Antiseptic +1, Sneak -1 :Suiko Jewel x1 :Conga Pelt x2 :Bitterbug x1 *Antiviral Jewel / 200z / 0: Antiseptic +2 :Akito Jewel x1 :Congalala Pelt x2 :Antiseptic stone x2 Terrain This skill will protect the hunter from receiving terrain damage, which includes lava from the Volcano and some Elder Dragons' fire auras. Armor: *Basarios *Basarios U *Kushala Decorations: *Melt-Proof Jewel / 200z / 0: Terrain +1, Faint -1 :Akito Jewel x1 :Basarios Shell x1 :Armor Pill x1 *Anti-Thaw Jewel / 375z / 00: Terrain +3, Faint -1 :Battlefield Jewel x1 :Fire Dragon Scl x2 :Teostra Tail x1 :Gourmet Fish+ x3 Faint This skill will give a bonus or a penalty to how fast the hunter can get rid of the Faint status. Armor: *Velociprey S *Gypceros U Decorations: *Steadfast Jewel / 200z / 0: Faint +1, Paralysis -1 :Suiko Jewel x1 :Velociprey Fang x2 *Anti-Faint Jewel / 375z / 00: Faint +3, Paralysis -1 :Akito Jewel x1 :Velocidrome Claw x2 :Pur Rubbery Hide x1 Fatigue This skill provides the hunter with protection against the Fatigue status Armor: *Kaiser Armor Decorations: *Tireless Jewel / 200z / 0: Fatigue +2 :Battlefield Jewel x1 :Fire Drgn Webbng x1 :Sunset Herb x3 See Also Felyne Whim Skills 2 (file) Felyne Whim Skills (MHF2) About Felyne Whim Skills (file) Felyne Whim Skills 1 (file)